


Die For You

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Imagine your own side pairings, M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Battle Prompts: assistance, need, tension</p>
    </blockquote>





	Die For You

**Author's Note:**

> Battle Prompts: assistance, need, tension

Jack hadn't meant to get involved, but the kid was cocksure and mouthy, hustling everyone at the bar. He had followed the kid from the field where the last remnant of a vampire nest had been staked and burned, the kid showing no satisfaction in the task. It was a job to the kid, even if that particular vampire had information that Jack had needed for a case. When the kid got his ass kicked six ways to Sunday outside the bar, Jack had to intervene.

The kid was named Dean, and didn't trust Jack worth a damn. But he let Jack buy him a few rounds, and he let Jack tuck him into his hotel room. Dean must have felt something in the way Jack's appreciative glances slid over his skin, because he simply stripped down to his skin as if he did it in front of Jack every day.

Jack locked the door and took Dean into his mouth, closing his eyes and needing to pretend it was Ianto for a while. Dean thrust up against him, fingers tight in Jack's hair, cruelly pulling and moving with an urgency that Jack didn't feel.

Jack swallowed Dean's come and simply sat back on his heels. "So who was I for you?"

"Someone dead," Dean said, voice bitter. "You?"

"Someone dead, too," Jack returned with a fractured smile. He stood and flashed Dean his most winsome grin. "How about a fuck with someone that won't ever die for you?"


End file.
